Balance
by BonnieBlueNinja
Summary: When the fate of the universe is in danger, Chuck steps in to restore balance to the world. Unfortunately for Delilah, that means she is thrown into the universe of Supernatural. What does a girl from our world have that can restore the balance of the entirety of creation?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed listening to the radio, humming along to the lyrics as I flipped through the pages in the book I was reading. I bobbed my head along as I passed the time. It was summertime here in Alabama, and the heat had reached over 95 degrees. Enough to be annoying since my air conditioning unit had broken. Rats had gotten to the wires most likely.

I checked the time on my phone. "Oh my god." I groaned. "The repairman was supposed to be here already." I placed the book down on my bedside table and stood up out of bed. I should really call him.

Just as I began to call the AC repair company, I heard a knock at the door. "Finally," I said to myself as I walked towards the door. I didn't hear the first part of the greeting on the phone, as I was busy unlocking the door for who I assume is the repairman.

"Miss?" I could hear from my phone.

"Sorry," I told the lady sheepishly, "The repair tech is at my door. Sorry to bother you."

I placed my phone on the TV stand by the door and opened the door slowly, still having left the sliding lock done. Just in case.

"Hello?" I asked, peeking out of the doorway. My eyes fell on the curly haired man in a hard hat standing on my doorstep. "Miss Delilah Sanders?" He inquired.

"That's me." I said, nodding "You must be the repairman." He nodded, "That I am. My name is Chuck. May I come in?"

I closed the door momentarily, undoing the sliding lock. Opening the door again, I waved Chuck in. "Come in, sorry it's so hot in here. I opened a few windows, but it didn't really help much. Hopefully, you can fix the problem."

Chuck walked around the house surveying the vents and made a few quick notes on his clipboard. I sort of followed him around my house, watching him work. He had just come down from the attic when I saw him sort of smile. "Well, miss Delilah. I know what the problem is, and I think I know how to fix it."

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank God. What do you need to do?"

He stood right in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Delilah, but I need to restore balance." Before I could process anything else, he placed two fingers on my forehead and it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I could see it. I could see everything. For a moment, I could see everything that ever was and will be. I could see all the little possibilities that every decision could ever make.

Floating around in this vast expanse of energy, I could observe everything. It was everything from bright crystal blue to a dull muddy brown. It was a rich emerald green and a scarlet blood red. It was happiness. It was pain. It was the laughter of a newborn child. It was the sadness of a lost love. All of creation was dancing before my eyes.

To put it simply: the universe was singing its song to me.

It seemed like I was there forever, content to watch and to just …be… when I could feel another familiar entity approach. I smiled as a ball of impossibly bright light came near and sort of danced around me. It scooped me up in its arms and whispered something in my ear and again I fell asleep. My body reformed, able to breathe, I became a singular being again.

 _You will restore the balance to the world._

And then there was darkness.

* * *

The Winchesters were in the Men of Letters bunker, sleeping peacefully for once when everything went to shit. The world shook as if an explosion happened extremely nearby and the lights all came on. Both Winchesters jumped up from where they lay and ran into the hallway.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as Sam ran to the control room. "Go see what's wrong. I'll check on Kevin."

Dean jogged down the hallway and knocked on the young prophet's door. "Kevin, open up. Something exploded nearby. Sammy and I are going to go check it out." A few moments passed and there was no response.

"Kevin," Dean groaned, "This isn't funny. I'm coming in."

Dean opened the door and walked into the room. "Dude, you can't just sleep through… Kevin?!" He stopped as he saw the young prophet suspended in the air with eyes glowing golden. The prophet was mumbling something to his self as he was slowly descending back to the bad.

Dean rushed over and pulled Kevin closer to him, making sure he was okay. "Kevin, hey. You gotta wake up buddy. We need to know what's going on if you had a vision." Patting his face gently, the prophet slowly came to.

When he woke fully, he flailed his arms around him. "Hey hey, buddy. You okay?" Dean asked.

Kevin sat up carefully, holding his head. "I'm fine. I just had a vision." Standing up, Kevin walked over to his closet and grabbed a thick coat from inside. He turned to Dean with a stern look. "Get your coat. That wasn't an explosion."

* * *

"So you're telling me that there is someone out here in the middle of a snowstorm that needs our help?" Dean grumbled, "Why couldn't they have fallen somewhere warmer, like Florida"

"I don't know Dean. All I know is that I had a vision telling me to come here and that someone needed my help." Kevin replied "Its pretty close. Pull over here"

The two men were soon walking through the woods, shining flashlights around in search of the woman in Kevin's vision.

"So what are we looking for? It's cold as balls out here man." Dean shivered, pulling his coat closer. "Are you sure it's here?"

"It's here Dean," Kevin snapped, walking faster. "It's just through here."

Pushing through some brush in the woods, they came upon an alarming sight.

A gigantic crater was carved into the ground, the edges smouldering with charred embers. But the most startling sight was a girl laying prone on the ground in the very centre of the crater. Most of the snow around the crater was melted and there was energy crackling around her still figure.

"Call Sam" Dean ordered as he climbed into the crater. "I'll get the girl."

Carefully scooping the girl up into his arms, he began the long trek back to the car. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

 _Delilah_

I felt like shit. Like I'd been run over by a bus that runs on dog shit.

I sat up on the bed with a groan and reached up to rub my head, which confused me when I saw that I had a set of shackles connecting my wrists.

"Huh?" I mused tiredly, "Why'm I cuffed?"

Surveying the room, there were two things that became abundantly clear: I was cuffed in a very familiar dungeon, and I wasn't in Kansas anymore, Toto.

"Hello?!" I called out. "Is anyone there?" Surely someone was nearby keeping watch if they deemed me dangerous enough to lock in a dungeon in the Men of Letters bunker.

A chair scraped outside the door as someone stood up suddenly and opened the peephole in the door. "Guys, she's awake" the voice shouted down the hall before opening the door. A very familiar prophet soon entered the room.

"Hello, I'm..." "Kevin Tran" I interrupted, "I know."

Looking at the door, I could make out two more figures carefully watching. "And those two are Sam and Dean Winchester." Looking around at the men in the room I started to get a little confused and angry.

"What I don't understand is why I'm in these special cuffs." I snapped as I jingled said cuffs. "I'm not going to hurt anybody."

"That's for us to decide." Dean retorted, hand hovering near his blade. "I mean, we found you at the bottom of a crater in the woods. Now, why don't you start off by telling us who you are and how you landed yourself in that crater and we might think about taking those cuffs off. But until we know you aren't a danger, you aren't going anywhere, sweetheart."

Sighing, I told them the truth. "My name is Delilah Sanders. And I think God put me in that crater. I'm from a different version of reality."

Sam and Dean just looked at each other. "What kind of reality?" Sam asked curiously.

"Like the one Balthazar placed you two in that one time, but different," I replied. "For starters, you remember how Castiel's actor Mishap got stabbed? That didn't happen. That reality is in a way part of the show as well. Most of the other stuff was true though."

"How do you know you're telling the truth?" I heard Dean ask. "I mean; what proof do you have that you didn't just throw yourself in that crater to get to us?"

I just looked at him starting to get a little pissed, "Listen here Squirrel!" I shouted at him. I was starting to get angry at him, even though I could understand his motives. "I'm pretty sure you did all the tests on my considering the fact that I have a cut on my arm, and I can taste salt in my mouth. Let me out of this dungeon and I'll explain more. But until I can get more answers, all I can tell you is I. Do. Not. Know."

Exasperated, I threw up my hands. "Hell, keep the cuffs on, just get me out of this room. I mean, even the king of Hell himself had that dignity." Huffing slightly, I turned to face the wall. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"You know about Crowley?"

"Well Yeah," I replied, "Considering he is the other person here with a set of these cuffs on. I'm both offended and honoured to be scaring the Winchesters. Some of the things you two have done in the past have made me want to knock your heads together. The fact that a girl as weak as me can scare you two makes me laugh."

I could feel Kevin's hand rubbing my back, calming me down. Something about his presence calmed me.

"And what's all this about?" Dean asked, waving his finger and Kevin and me. Kevin spoke up before I had a chance to. "I am supposed to protect her, you guys. I think it has something to do with being a prophet. Somehow, something inside me is telling me that she is to be protected."

I'm surprised. Kevin is actually standing up for me. So I decided to do something a little drastic and stupid. "Hey, Kevin. Can you go grab me some water to get this salt taste out of my mouth." He smiled. "Sure thing, Delilah. I'll be right back." He replied as he walked out of the room.

"Dean, can you find me some better clothes to wear? I didn't exactly expect to be thrown into winter. Last I checked, it was 95 degrees in Alabama." He nodded. "I guess. Hey Sammy. Watch her for me and don't let her out just yet. Gotta check one more thing first." He soon followed the prophet out the door.

I turned and looked at Sam. "Gadreel."

Sam stiffened up and his eyes flashed with Cosmic energy momentarily. "Human, you know who I am. I wondered if you knew the truth."

I nodded. "I know the truth about many things, and I know how most everything will end. Hell, for a moment there I saw all of creation. God chose me for a reason. He chose me, of all people to fix this world. Why he chose me is a mystery." I started towards him, pointing my finger in his face. "But one thing is certain, you winged ass. You will be faced with a choice in the near future that will affect you for the rest of your existence. Choose wrong, and the last thing you will ever see is me stabbing you will your own blade." I looked at the doorway as I hear footsteps getting near. "I'll keep your secret for now. 'Ezekiel', but mark my words. I will protect this world if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

 **AN**

You guys, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I had to find somewhere to cut it off or I would've kept going. Please leave a review if you liked it and let me know if there's anything you want to see happen in the story.

See you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came quickly after last night's events. I somehow managed to land myself in the Supernatural universe. Although I landed in a crater, I didn't die apparently.

I rubbed my temples to attempt to get rid of the fuzziness that clouded my head. It seemed to be something important. I couldn't remember remember it for some reason. I was just too weak.

Sighing, I just laid where I was most comfortable. Well, at least as comfortable as one can get in a dungeon. On the floor, with my feet propped up on the bed. I must have been a sight to see, curled up in the blankets on the floor.

I was nervous. I didn't know why I was here, but at the same time, there was a voice in the very back of my mind that knew. But that voice was silent. The only thing that voice knew was that Chuck himself had sent me here.

I closed my eyes and just tried to think. Anything that could help me remember what happened. Anything to get this sense of wrongness out of my head.

It had started last night. I was laying down to go to sleep after yelling at Gadreel, and I could just feel this wrongness in the air.

Like something was out of place. Like I'd forgotten something important.

I wondered if it was me. What if I didn't belong here. What if Chuck had made a mistake. What if I was what was wrong with the world?

I was torn from my thoughts by the door opening.

Opening my eyes, I smiled when I saw Kevin walk in with a few plates of food. The smell was amazing.

"Rise and shine, Delilah" he said cheerfully. "We got a long day ahead of us."

I raised an eyebrow at his attitude "Whoa, what to you mean by that?"

"It means Sam and Dean are going to let you out of the dungeon today. The cuffs still have to stay though. "

"It's okay Kevin." I said. "Those two aren't quick to trust. After the things they've been through, I'm surprised I wasn't tied to a chair this while time like Crowley is." He chuckled at that. "Good one"

Taking a bite of some bacon, I looked at Kevin. There was something about him that made me smile. Not in a romantic way, but more of a mother-son relationship. I felt like I had to protect him.

He basically sacrificed his whole life when he became a prophet, and he never got a happy ending.

"You okay there?" he asked. He must have caught me staring. "Yeah," I replied, "I just was thinking about how I got here. You say you think God sent me here?"

He nodded. "What I'm thinking is that he must've sent you here to do something. I'm not sure what yet though. I'm still getting the hang of this whole prophet thing."

"It's okay. He wouldn't have picked us if he didn't believe in us." I smiled at him. "I just wish he was a bit clearer on my role."

I looked up at the ceiling. That's right. I know you are listening, Chuck.

"Knock knock, lovebirds." Dean said from the doorway. I rolled my eyes. "It's not like that, Dean. Kevin is more like a little brother or a son to me."

"Anyways." Dean started, "Sam and I have got to go on a milk run. We should be back tonight. Kevin will be working to translate the Angel tablet. Make sure he eats and just make sure he doesn't crash."

"Gotcha, Dean. Hey, before you go though can I see my room? I don't really know my way around."

"Sure. It's right next to Kevin's. He can show you where it is. I've got to get going. Sammy boy's out in the car waiting. If things go sideways, Kevin knows who to call"

"This is a nice room." I said as I looked around the small room I had been given. As Dean had said, it was next to Kevin's. I sighed as I noticed all the dust that lay on almost ever surface in the room. I guess it was to be expected after so many years of being vacant, and it would give me something to do while helping Kevin.

"Do you have any cleaning supplies? I'm gonna need to scrub this room down before the dust bunnies start multiplying."

"Yeah, follow me. There should be some in the closet down the hall." As we walked down the hall, I noticed a strange but somewhat familiar noise as we passed a certain door.

Pausing slightly, I could hear a voice wafting from a closed door singing a song intentionally obnoxiously.

"What's that?" I asked Kevin, "Is that seriously Crowley?"

"Yup."

"He's singing the National Anthem."

He sighed, "Yeah. He's been singing songs to annoy us for the past few days. Sam and Dean are supposed to work on getting the room soundproof sometime soon."

We walked further down the halls of the bunker until we made it to the supply closet. I noted there was borax and made a note to grab some before I left. "Here we are. There should also be some sheets in the back." He added as an afterthought. "I'd still wash those before I slept on them. They're probably super dusty."

Nodding at that, I started placing some cleaning supplies in a basket. "Thanks Kevin. You've been a great help."

I hefted the cleaning supplies up on my hip and started towards the laundry machine in the back, making quick work of starting a load of laundry. I went ahead and put all the sheets in the wash just to be safe. I threw a bit of borax in the wash as well. Screw Leviathans.

Quickly grabbing the supplies I had gathered from the supply closet, I made my way back to my room, pausing slightly to glance at the closet door that hid Crowley. It seemed like I was forgetting something.

Shrugging my shoulders, I continued on. I'd remember it eventually.

I fell backwards onto my newly cleaned bed and gazed around the room.

It had come a long way from the dusty relic it had once been. It now had been scrubbed top to bottom and had fresh sheets. While I was cleaning, I had even discovered a closet that had some dresses stored alongside some pantsuits. It looked like I had been given Josie Sands' old room. It felt a little weird to me to be in Abaddon's old room. I guess you could say it was a blessing her clothes fit me, though.

"Thanks for helping me clean, Kevin." I said to the prophet as he sat in the desk chair. "No problem, Delilah."

"Any idea when the boys will get back?"

"Not sure. It's getting pretty late." He pulled out his cellphone. "I'll give them a call. See where they are, yak know?" I nodded.

"Hey Kevin. Before you go, do you think the guys would let me have a phone or a computer of my own? I might be able to help with research better if I could access the internet."

He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, most likely. I'll just double check with them first though."

I smiled and nodded, hiding my letdown at not being trusted still. I'm still not used to being treated like a potential danger. Still, I understood the need for safety in this world. All the lies and deceit just in the Winchester family alone is enough to surprise you.

I was broken from my musings by Kevin's voice. "Delilah!" He shouted, shaking my arm, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, clearing the fuzziness away. "Yeah," I replied, confused as to what just happened. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost in my thoughts there for a second. I'll be okay."

"If you're sure. Just don't push yourself too hard." He said, a tinge of worry in his voice. "Anyways, the boys said you could have a phone and a laptop to help with research. The laptop is in the library."

He handed me a smartphone and started towards the door. "They said they should be back by morning, the hunt ran a bit long. You get some rest now, okay Delilah?"

I nodded. "I will. Goodnight, Kev."

"Goodnight."

I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

Golden light. I was completely surrounded by a radiant golden light, and I could hear the most wonderful sounds. Looking around, I saw different scenes around me. It's almost like I was seeing different points in time. I could see a baby laughing and taking it's first steps, I could see an old man take his last breath. I could see everything. I could see…

I sat up with a gasp, taking deep breaths.

"What the hell was that?" I wondered aloud. Picking up my phone, I could see it was three in the morning.

I fell back with a groan. I wasn't a bit tired. "I'm not gonna be able to fall back asleep."

I held my newly acquired phone above my head and opened it up. I figure I could look through it and find something to kill some time.

I was scrolling though the contacts when I froze. Among the expected contacts which where the boys and Kevin, was Chuck Shurley.

"Fudge"


End file.
